Fullbringer Ichigo
by Chooch77
Summary: Ichigo with his fullbringer powers at the beginning of the series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is my first Bleach fic that I have ever done. It is my Fullbringer Ichigo challenge. It shall have a harem as well.**

**The harem right now is:**

**Rukia**

**Yoruichi**

**Sui-Feng**

**Jackie**

**Riruka**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters**

Ichigo just sighed as he was lying on the ground bored. It had been a year since he had last seen the Fullbringers with the exception of Jackie and Riruka. They had decided to stay in Karakura town and lay low, finding people like him to take the Fullbringer power. The rest of the Fullbringers had turned out to be lying to Ichigo with the exception of Yukio, who ended up not knowing the truth.

The Fullbringers had been trying to steal more powers to gain more power for themselves, and weren't afraid of killing anyone who got in their way.

Enough dwelling on the past, though. Ichigo had gained the reputation of a delinquent for his hair, attitude, and stature when he first entered school a year ago. He had put it off for a few years to get over his mothers' death, which he still blamed himself for, no matter how much Riruka and Jackie told him otherwise, heck, even Yukio had enough sense to tell him otherwise.

Ichigo was just on the way to school when he saw that a spirit that he had been helping had had her offerings knocked over by a group of skateboarders.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "Which one of you knocked over this plant."

This was when Ichigo's full delinquent status came into play. The group almost pissed themselves as they watched Ichigo's fury.

"I-it was him!" One of the delinquents yelled, while pointing at another delinquent.

"Do you know what exactly this is?" Ichigo asked in a stoic voice.

The group of delinquents winced as they realized that his stoic voice was worse than his angry ones In terms of the intimidation factor. "An offering to a person who died here?" One of the delinquents suggested.

"Correct!" Ichigo yelled before planting a foot in the guy who spoke's face. "And if you know what is good for you, you will get a new plant for this place by this afternoon."

"W-we will." The group of delinquents said as one, you know, the condition scared people get when they scream in frightened unison.

The delinquents then screamed and ran away in fear of Ichigo. Ichigo just sighed before picking up the knocked over vase and saying, "Here, I know it can't do much for you, but I hope that you enjoy the afterlife."

The spirit then became visible as a young teenage girl with pigtails. "It's fine. You didn't need to do that for me."

Ichigo just chuckled and said, "You deserved at least a good flower, I truly am sorry that they ruined it for you."

The girl just blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and said, "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?"

The girl raised her face and said, "My name is Su Ton. Pleased to meet you."

Ichigo just raised his head and chuckled before saying, "it's a pleasure to meet you too. Hey I don't have to go to school as long as there's not a test, do you want to go for a walk with me."

Su brightened up at that and nodded her head furiously.

After a few hours walking, they saw a huge jam with a hole in the middle of the intersection.

Ichigo sensed a hollow and said, "Get behind me."

As everyone was running away, the hollow slowly appeared to his sight.

Ichigo then took out a badge that he had gained from being one of the junior police officers in Japan.

Ichigo then intoned, "Represent my justice, Yami!"

With that, a sword that was made of a completely black energy appeared out of his badge.

"Die hollow scum." Ichigo muttered with a scowl on his face.

Ichigo then slashed at the hollow and cut it in half, but before he could finish it off, it went away.

Ichigo tched as he put away his sword. He was disappointed that he didn't get to kill another hollow.

Ichigo left the area for school soon after that not realizing that soon after he left, a small black haired girl appeared in the air.

"It's gone." She murmured before shunpoing away from the site of the short battle.

Nighttime, same day, Kurosaki residence…

Ichigo sighed as he had finally finished his homework and laid back thinking of what the day had been like.

Ichigo was surprised when the raven haired female came through the window.

"It's close." The woman murmured as she looked straight ahead.

"What the hell are you doing breaking and entering?" Ichigo asked as he planted his foot into the woman's head.

"Y-you hit me!" The woman exclaimed.

"Let me guess, your one of those snooty rich spirits who likes traditional getups. I've dealt with your kind before." Ichigo said as he got a gleam in his eye and pulled out his badge.

After a heated discussion, Ichigo finally said, "Your drawings are terrible."

After Ichigo getting beat up, Rukia said, "It's strange, but the hollow frequency is being blocked."

"You mean that large thing that's roaring right outside the window?" Ichigo asked.

"What in the world…" Rukia started before she turned around in time to see the hollow bring out a Cero and force Rukia to Shunpo away, carrying Ichigo along with her.

"Damn, I didn't get out in time," Rukia muttered as she felt the injury that she had from some of the debris.

"Hey, I won't be able to fight this hollow at this point of time, but there is one thing that you can do." Rukia stated.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Take my powers and use them to beat this hollow." Rukia said as she held out the sword for him to take.

Ichigo took it and said his name, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled as she said, "Rukia Kuchiki."

A burst of power then occurred and Ichigo appeared in a full soul reaper outfit and a giant sword on his back and his black sword in his left hand.

"I'm not sure what your name is, but you're going down!" Ichigo shouted as he yelled out, "Yami-Getsuga crossfade!"

A burst of black energy then came out of both his swords and struck the hollow in the mask and blew the remains up into the sky where it blew up in a black explosion.

Unbelievable, Rukia thought amazed, he not only has two blades, one being huge and the other being extremely long, he took all my power!

Unknowing to them, this would be the start of a rough and awkward friendship.

**A/N: Done! Please enjoy this story that I have created for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of my Fullbringer Ichigo Fanfiction. This chapter is going to be his mother's death and the first time that Rukia sees Ichigo's Fullbringer power. **

**I also have a question for you, do you think that it is a good idea to keep the Hollow part of Ichigo's Full bringer powers until after Grimjow's first appearance or when Ichigo invades the seiretei.**

**Warnings: Graphic, cussing**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Female Fullbringers/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliated characters or attacks, I do, however, own any technique or character that I invent.**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo had finally gotten around to seeing Su again.

That had been an interesting visit in which Su turned into a new type of spirit.

Apparently, Ichigo was advancing so much in his Reiatsu, that he was mutating the humans and spirits that were surrounding him.

Su ended up being able to use a type of what Ichigo liked to call, 'White Magic.'

White Magic had the ability to purify souls and send them on to the next life as well as the ability to fight against any type of evil spirit. It could also send anyone that Su deemed worthy to heaven and it could blast someone with their own sins, the more sins, the more powerful.

Su was pleased with being able to finally fight alongside Ichigo, and Rukia was just plain shocked at the new spirit energy that Ichigo had created in her.

Speaking of Rukia, she had taught him how to completely purify spirits and decimate any hollow with his second blade, Zangetsu.

Rukia had also gotten a mod soul for him that turned out to be a giant pervert named Kon.

That had been when they realized that Su had the power to turn sins against someone. Kon had felt her wrath and been put in a coma for three days.

Speaking of days today was the day that Ichigo would go to the cemetery for the family visit.

Today was the day that his mother was murdered. It was the fourth anniversary of her death.

Ichigo still was feeling guilt about it, so he hadn't been fighting spirits for the last few days.

Su and Rukia had tried to get him to tell them what was going on, but Ichigo didn't tell them anything whatsoever, and he had no desire to, but they had tagged along to the cemetery.

Rukia was confused at why they were going to the cemetery, it didn't make sense for her, Ichigo had stopped fighting spirits the last few days to go to a cemetery?

Su had a stronger idea of what was going on, but she didn't know for certain what it was.

Karin and Yuzu were also silent, when they had been very talkative for the past week.

Ichigo's dad didn't even wake him up with the usual kick that morning.

What was going on with the Kurosaki family?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and his family were paying their respects to the departed Murasaki Kurosaki.

She had been Ichigo's mother when she was alive, but the strange thing was that there was no soul by that name in soul society.

She hadn't already passed on, she had checked the laws, Rukia didn't like what conclusion that this led to, nor did she like the feeling that she was getting.

Su was also getting a funny feeling about this, something felt off about this.

They would know what it was in just seconds when Ichigo looked to the left and paled.

Ichigo then scowled and started running, and none of his family were able to stop him from going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had finally caught up to what he had seen.

"So," Ichigo scowled, "I was right, it was you that did it!"

Ichigo then activated his Fullbringer power and surged at the hollow.

The hollow dodged every attempt that Ichigo had given at hitting it and killing it.

"You are much better than the other soul reapers that have come after me, boy. And that is an unusual power that you have. Shame that you're male, otherwise I would have eaten you." The hollow rumbled.

Ichigo didn't hear any of this and just ran at the hollow with no second thoughts.

Ichigo used his sword to try and slice the hollow, only to cut off the tongue.

The hollow roared in rage and smacked Ichigo away before jumping off.

Ichigo coughed up some blood and scowled.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Su, who had finally caught up in the middle of the fight, said.

"That hollow, it's the one; it was never that she fell in." Ichigo muttered loud enough for Rukia and Su to hear before rushing after the hollow.

Rukia rounded on Su with a sad look on her face. "Su, that hollow that Ichigo's going after, I need you to use your white magic ability to defeat it. If you do it that way, there may be a way to save the people inside of the hollow." Rukia said softly.

"Why don't you trust Ichigo?" Su asked mad.

"I do trust him, but that hollow is out of his league, that hollow has been tricking soul reapers by using a female that was close to him to kill them, and if that hollow really has killed his mother…" Rukia said.

Su paled at the thought of Ichigo dying before she rushed off to stop the hollow.

"Here, grab on." Rukia said as she flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed and saw that Ichigo was losing badly against grand fisher.

"Do it, Su!" Rukia shouted at her.

Su immediately aimed for the hollow and said, "White magic burst!"

White light burst out of her and hit the hollow causing it roar in pain as all of the females in it were absolved.

Grand fisher panted as it got up. It then slowly drained away into Murasaki's lore that he had created out of her.

"Impossible, there is no way that you are still alive after I ate you!" The hollow screamed before it was absorbed by the soul of Murasaki.

A flash of light happened and a new Murasaki appeared.

This Murasaki had a shard of a hollow mask on the top of her head, mixed in with her hair. She also had red eyes and wore a white blouse and skirt. She also wore black boots.

"Hello, sochi," Murasaki said as she shunkoed to her son.

"Mom?" Ichigo muttered in shock.

"That's right Ichigo, I'm back, and you never have to feel guilty about my death again." Murasaki said as she ran a hand through her son's hair.

Ichigo then hugged his mother and cried tears of joy.

Rukia just looked on in shock while Su smiled at the scene.

**Done! I have always thought that Murasaki never deserved that death that she got, so I decided to bring her back!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't mean to interrupt this reunion, but I need to know something," Rukia cut into the group's long reunion.

"You want to know why there is a hollow mask on my head." Masaki said bluntly.

"Yes, I need to know whether you are a threat or not." Rukia said as she readied her hands in the Kido position.

"I'm not a threat. The only reason that I have this mask is because of the fact that my soul absorbed the hollow's residue in order to exist on this plane and not be sent to Soul society." Masaki explained.

Rukia leveled her gaze at Masaki.

"Fine, but if you so much as harm one soul in Karakura, you will face me." Rukia threatened.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing threatening my mom?" Ichigo demanded once he saw what was going on.

"I was making sure that she wasn't a hollow out to trick us." Rukia said.

Ichigo got a tick and said, "I thought it was pretty obvious that she absorbed a part of grand fisher. I mean, she's got less than a quarter of a mask and it even seems that she has a Zanpakuto."

Rukia looked sheepish at that, going by that logic would work.

"Sorry, I was just making sure that she wasn't a threat to any of us." Rukia said with her pout going at full force.

Ichigo sighed.

"No problem, but she will have to stay away from the house for a while and get her bearings on her new powers so that we can come up with what to say to my family." Ichigo was deep in thought.

"That's going to be hard, considering that they had a body." Rukia sighed.

Ichigo nodded and then thought back for a second and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rukia demanded.

"I just realized that there was no body. She had drowned is the official conclusion and her body was swept out to sea. That should be easy to twist around." Ichigo chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Su asked.

"I mean, we could spin it so that she was thrown out to sea and hit her head on a rock and then washed to shore somewhere on the opposite side of Japan. She had amnesia from her bump and just got her memories back." Ichigo said.

"That…sounds like a really bad movie." Rukia deadpanned.

"It may sound that way, but, like you and I know, humans will buy the explanation due to the way their minds work After all, there is no such thing as the supernatural." Ichigo smirked.

"Have we ever told you that if this was Harry Potter, you would be in Slytherin?" Su piped up.

Ichigo just gave an evil little chuckle.

"And, after we spin this, we can figure out a way to take over the world!" Ichigo laughed manically.

Rukia, Su, and Masaki all took a couple of steps away from Ichigo.

"Cough…hairball." Ichigo said.

"What are you? A cat?" Su deadpanned.

"You're a bad influence on her, Rukia." Ichigo accused her.

"What? If anyone's the bad influence it's you!" Rukia screeched.

"There you go again. You can't just blame me for all of your problems, you know." Ichigo nodded sagely.

Masaki sweatdropped. Her son was the most sarcastic person that she had ever met.

She was so proud of him.

Su just chuckled at the scene in front of her, knowing full well how Ichigo was.

"Ichigo, are you ever going to change?" Su asked exasperatedly.

"Let me think for a few seconds and I'll give you my answer. But, I am 99.99% sure that I know what it will be right now." Ichigo said before he started staring blankly into space.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo shouted, scaring everyone there.

Rukia actually jumped a foot and fell over.

Ichigo was laughing so hard that he was on the ground and rolling. It was too bad that there was a hill nearby.

"Oh shi-" Ichigo started to say as he rolled off.

"AAAH!" He cried as he tumbled down the hill.

"Only Ichigo could do that?" Masaki sighed as she rubbed her face with her hand.

This felt like it was going to become a habit if she stayed around him.

"He does remember that he is in his spirit form, right?" Rukia wondered.

Just when Ichigo was about to hit the road, he jumped up and was surprised to find himself standing on air.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo called over, "how am I standing on air?"

"You forgot to tell him about that, didn't you?" Masaki asked as she groaned.

Rukia looked sheepish.

"Well, you see, this is one of the abilities that you have." She said after a few seconds as she nodded her head.

"And, you didn't think to tell me that before?" Ichigo growled.

Rukia looked down at that.

"Do you know how many pranks I could have used this with?" Ichigo screamed at her.

Rukia and Masaki face faulted at that. They had thought that he had meant something serious, but Su knew him well enough to know that he was just winding them up for a punch line.

That's what you're concerned over!" Rukia shouted at him.

Ichigo just nodded his head.

Rukia was beginning to feel that she had left the wrong person with her powers.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Also, I have been accused of holding reviews hostage, but that is not what I meant by what I am doing at all. The reason I am doing this is because I need to know if there are enough people interested in the fic for me to continue it.**


End file.
